


Call a doctor I'm in love with a monster

by CommanderK



Series: Monster and a human [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eyeless Jack has a mate, F/M, M/M, No Incest, No Sex, Pack hates Jack, make outs???, nina is a Mary Sue, nina is jealous, no lemon I'm bad at lemons, no regrets, stiles and Jack are mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderK/pseuds/CommanderK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new student that come to Beacon Hills and then five months later killings start Scott and the rest of the pack thinks he's the one to blame but stiles thinks that Jack is innocent But something in his head tells him he's not but of course he doesn't listen or care because he's Stiles and Jack's mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call a doctor I'm in love with a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first story on this page so this chapter might not be good

*RING RING*

"students we have a new student" the teacher said 'great another new student so Scott can bite him a turn into a werewolf' Stiles thought he sighs 'honestly I wish there would be someone who actually try hanging out with me and not be a werewolf ' he added to his thought "please be nice to him and don't scare him away" The teacher said while she was glaring at Stiles 'she never liked me' stiles though "please introduce yourself in front of the class" she said while a guy with brown hair, dark blue eyes, blue jackets and jeans ( I know a lot of people say brown eyes but I imagine him with dark blue) "yo my name is Jack cannibal" (I don't care if it's obvious I just really wanted obvious) Jack said while he waved his hand stiles doesn't need werewolf hearing to the wisps by Lydia And other girls saying that ~he's cute or hot~Or whatever the crap is "OK you can go sit down arrow next to Stiles" she said while pointing at Stiles "okay" Jack said while making his way to the seat next to Stiles when he sits he looks at Stiles like werewolf finding its mate for the first time but of course Stiles is Stiles and is oblivious then Jack looked away 'SHIT WHY DO I HAVE TO FIND MY MATE RIGHT NOW!!' Jack yelled in his head "yo the period is over new kid" Stiles said to Jack. *JACK'S POV* I open my eyes to see my mate'God now that's a good way to wake up' I thought but then I smelled wolf on my mate more pacifically werewolf "you smell like dog"I said out of the blue while it looked like my mate started to panic"or it could just be my sense of smell off really" I said then he calmed down"so you want to go to my house later?" My mate asked me "sure whatever cool" I said the out side of me was calm however inside of me I was jumping all over the walls excited because I get to be in my mates house and smell his sent more! *STILES POV* 'Wow he's coming to my house later YES'Stiles thought while walking to his jeep and Scott "Stiles your late!" Yelled Lydia "ya man why do you smell happy"


End file.
